wanna date?
by onominous
Summary: Beast boy finaly sums up the courage to ask out Raven. but can he screw it up, or will it turn out to be a romatic night for the both of them. what are you waiting for, raed! plz r&r. no flames. humor on every corner!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: wasting precious tea

_**Summary:**_

_**Beast boy finally sums up the courage to ask raven out on a date, but will he make a complete fool of himself while doing so? Or will it turn out to be a romantic night they will both never forget? Lots of humor.**_

**Hi everyone, I'm not dead, and don't worry I will be update my other stories hopefully before school starts up. *sigh*. I feel like a hypocrite because I want so many authors to hurry up and update their stories, when here I am loading a totally different story!**

**Well, this is supposed to be funny… so enjoy!**

**Warning: If you do not have a funny bone in your body, you may not want to read. Those of you who do have it symptoms may lead to…. Uncontrolled fit of laughter, severe headaches, and death for lack of air. Please read at your own risks. **

**Disclaimer: look, I am pretty sure that I, nor does anyone on this site, own the Teen Titans. So stop asking!**

Raven sat, or more like floated, in the center of the Teen Titans tower, attempting to meditate. Yes, I said attempting. Reason why, all the noise around her. Now, you may be thinking, 'hm….with all that meditation she _already_ does, how hard can it be to block out a few sounds?'

Well, when you're living with four other teenagers _with_ superpowers. Things tend to get a bit loud.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOFU IS BETTER THAN MEAT, LAST TIME I CHECHED, IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" yelled Cyborg, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"And last time I checked, animals didn't die to satisfy your hunger. Oh wait, THEY DID!" Beast boy cried, pointing an accusing finger at his metallic friend.

_Twitch_

"Boyfriend robin, I would like to recite to you the six thousand verses of my gratitude. Please turn down the tiny music box so I may do so." Starfire said. Robin turned to his girlfriend with a slight frown, back to the radio, and turned it up even louder.

_Twitch twitch_

"What are you doing with my tofu_?_ Give it BACK!"

_Twitch twitch twitch_

"Please boyfriend Robin, I wish to show you my gratitude!"

_Twitch twitch twitch twitch_

"Star, I'm listening to music." Robin turns up radio."

_Twitch…twitch_

"Give me back my m-"Raven snapped. Now standing four times her normal height, she grabbed all her friends/ annoyances attentions. She glared at each of them with four red eyes.

"Shut up! I've been listening to your pointless arguments and I had it! Unless you all want your heads cut off and glued to a pole I suggest you all. Be. QUIET!" the room fell silent, even the radio, which was on full blast mysteriously shut off without anyone touching it. "Thank you." Said Raven, back in her normal size. "If you need me, I will be in the kitchen making my herbal tea."

"I'll do it!" everyone turned their heads to see the green changeling already making his way to the kitchen. No one dared to speak; they were all just waiting for Beast boy to screw it up.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, highly suspicious.

"I can't be nice?" he said, already starting to boil up some water.

"Oh. Ok." Raven kept a close eye on him as he made the tea.

"Here you go Raven, one cup of steaming hot herbal t-ah!" Beast boy suddenly tripped over his own two feet, sending the cup hurdling through the air. Beast boy looked up just in time to see its target. "Nooo!"

The cup landed on ravens head, knocking her down to the floor, soaking her head to toe. Raven spat out some of the tea that had somehow found its way into her mouth.

"BEAST BOY!" she screamed.

"R-Rae, I'm so sor-"Beast boy tried to apologize.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You!" she screamed as she got up and lunged at the cowering shape-shifter. Just before she could make though, Starfire grabbed Raven and began dragging her out the room.

"Come friend, I will help clean you up."

"No! I'm going to-"whatever she was going to do was not heard as the empath was dragged out the door, leaving the males in the group to lurk in the common room.

"Ah man, I did it again!" Beast boy cried as he fell backwards on the couch, where his feet lay where his head should be and vice versa.

"He's got it bad." Robin whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg only nodded his head, and went up to his green buddy.

"All right, the jig is up." Beast boy groaned, dug inside the couch cushion, and pulled out a half eaten bologna sandwich.

"Here" He said, waving it in front of his friends face.

"Wha! Was looking everywhere for this. Why'd you take it?" Cyborg asked

"Because…I didn't want you to eat it. Dude! This is my brother and or sister we're talking about here!"

"I think what Cy is trying to say is…what you have against Raven?" Robin asked.

"I don't have anything against her, it's just..." Beast boy mumbled the last parts, inaudible to the other two titans.

"What was that?" Cyborg said, tuning up his ear.

"I said…" Beast boy said, more loudly but still mumbled the last part.

"Come on Gar, you can tell us." Robin pushed on. Now fed up with their persistence, Beast boy couldn't control it.

"I LIKE HER! OK. HAPPY?" he screamed. The Cyborg and the boy wonder exchanged glances with a smile, and then turned back to the changeling, pointing an index finger at him.

"BB's got a crush, BB's got a crush!" they chanted together.

"Dudes, not funny!" Beast boy cried, covering his enhanced ears.

"Sorry B," Cyborg said wiping a tear out his err...eye? "We already knew you liked her."

"Wha!" Beast boy said surprised.

"Don't pretend we don't see you ogling at her." Robin said.

"Besides…" Cyborg added. "We found a lone picture of her on your dresser, the only one there. You know the one with a heart around it." Beast boy groaned.

"My life is over."

"Nah B. you just gotta tell her the truth." Said Cyborg.

"The truth?" Beast boy said, suddenly standing up. Now pacing. "Did the truth give George Washington the ability to bend fire? Did the _truth _make Albert Frankenstein the smartest man alive? Did the so call truth make me the greatest super hero who ever lived? Tell me how the truth is supposed to solve my problems." Beast boy said, crossing his arms.

"First of all," Robin said, raising an eyebrow. "None of the things you said were true. Gorge Washington was the first president of the united states, not Zuko of the fire nation. It's Albert Einstein. And who said you were the greatest super hero ever?"

"Dude, there's no way I'm asking her out!" Beast boy said.

"Why not?" Cy asked. Beast boy was suddenly wearing a scholar's outfit, and Cyborg and Robin were sitting in desks. Beast boy pulled out a bored, taking out a stick, and showing poorly drawn pictures of raven talking with Robin, Malkior (Can't remember how to spell it.), and Aqualad.

"It's quite simple actually. She has shot down every guy to ask her out, including the boy wonder." Robin was looking at himself in the mirror until he heard his name. quickly putting it away, he crossed his arms like an angel. "and plus she hates my guts. She wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole!" Beast boy pointed to a picture with Raven running away, and a deflated looking Breast boy. "Why would she say yes to go out with me?"

Pushing the board away, he stood there looking satisfied.

"Look Beast boy, you'll never know until you try." Robin said as he began walking away.

"I have to agree with bird boy here." Cyborg said as he walked away to, most likely to work on his 'baby'.

"Yeah. Sure." Beast boy said as he fell back on the couch, with his eyes close. When he opened them. He found himself in his room starring at the ceiling.

'so what if she says no. it won't be the end of the world.' Beast boy thought.

'Are you kidding me? It'll ruin your friendship. Things will be so awkward you won't be able to talk to one another.' Said another voice in his head.

'dude, those are lies. We could work things out. I'm going to take Rob's and Cy's advice and ask her out.'

'fine. Ignore me. Don't say I didn't warn you.' And then he was gone. Beast boy got up, and walked to Raven's room. Putting on the biggest grin he could will, he knocked.

"What do you want Beast boy?" Raven yelled through her bed. His smile not faltering, he took in a deep breath.

"Um… I would like to apologize for…y'know…earlier." Raven suddenly opened the door, leaning against the door frame coolly.

"Yes?"

"well…I didn't mean it…it was an accident." Beast boy said, still smiling.

"I forgive you. Anything else?" she asked.

"No- I mean Yes! Yes." He stared at her, still smiling for about five minutes, not saying a word. Raven, begging to feel awkward took a step back.

"Well…um…I'm going to meditate now…" Raven said as she walked back into her room. Beast boy let out a small shriek, startling Raven.

"Raven wait!" Raven stopped, starring at the changeling. "I…uh…" Beast boy was suddenly on his knees, strapping herself to her leg.

"Beast boy what the-"

"Please, please, please, please, go out on just one date with me! I promise I won't tell any jokes or annoy you. We can go to that depressing café' you like so much! I'll do anything! Please don't reject me like you did Robin!"

"what are you talking about?" Raven said, struggling to get him off of her.

"I really like you, and want to take you out on a date!" Beast boy said, finally letting go.

"oh well um…ok." Raven said with a slight blush.

"Really?" Beast boy squeaked. He cleared his throat and stood up, leaning on a wall, trying to look cool. "I'll pick you up at eight?" Raven simply nodded as she stepped back into her room, the door closing in front of his face.

As soon as the door closed, beast boy slid from the wall and fell to the floor. He quickly got up and ran down the hallway, most likely to tell the boys.

In raven's room….

Raven collapsed on her bed, screaming in her pillow. She could not believe her luck. Who knew dumping tea on her head would get her a date with her crush! She could practically hear him screaming "Dudes!" down the hallway.

Now the question is…what is she to wear?

**1,812 words later, I have finally finished the first chapter. It's almost midnight, but I'm going to update this. I hope you like this. And maybe that warning was a bit over rated, but it must've got some chuckles out of you. Right? *silence***

**This is not going to be long. Most likely three chapters at the most, maybe five. I don't know when I'll update again. Schools almost back up and I still haven't finished my book report. This sucks, since now I'm reading it all day now. *sigh***

**Please review, you would make this little girl happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: again with the drinks?

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, glad you found it interesting/ funny/liked. This chapter Rae and BB go on their date. Let's see how BB can mess this up!**

**Disclaimer: that's a nice joke. Me. Owning Teen Titans? Never!**

* * *

"Dudes!" Beast boy said as he burst through the doors. "The grea

test things in all things tofu just happen to me!" Beast boy cried. Cyborg and robin looked up from whatever they were doing, and stared at their green friend.

"Let me guess," Robin said as he put down his newspaper. "You went to go apologize to Raven for this morning, after a while of you just gawking at her Raven went to go in her room when you suddenly got on your hands and knees and practically begged for her to go out with you, playing it smooth." Cyborg chuckled.

"Wrong! I went to Raven's room, apologized, gawked at her, and…wait. Dude! How'd you know?" Cyborg and Robin exchanged glances.

"_Should we be doing this?" Robin asked as he stared at the security camera. Instead of answering, Cyborg flipped the switch, and on the screen showed Beast boy, who was starring at Raven like an idiot._

"_It's so worth it." Cyborg said as he pressed record. The two watched as the changeling grabbed onto one of Raven's legs and began chanting about what would happen if he were to go on a date. "This is blackmail worthy."_

"I have my recourses." Robin said.

"Whatever. I have to get ready." As Beast boy made his way to the doors, he was suddenly hauled upwards by the scruff of his shirt. "What gives!" he said.

"We haven't gone over the rules of dating." Cyborg said, settling Beast boy in a chair.

"I've been on plenty of dates." Beast boy retorted.

"Terra doesn't count." Robin pointed out.

"That's cold. Fine…whatever." Beast boy said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"There are only five things you have to remember." Cyborg said. "Rule number one: Be yourself."

"Be yourself. Got it." Beast boy said as he scribbled on his notepad.

"Rule number two," Robin said, pulling out two fingers." Don't be rude. That means no burping, picking your ear, farting, talking with food in your mouth, ect."

"uh huh." Beast boy said, scribbling some more in his notebook.

"level and I mean Never ask a girl about her weight." Cyborg said. Beast boy stopped and stared at his friend.

"Why not?"

"just don't." Beast boy shrugged and scribbled it down on his notebook.

"plan c, be a gentleman. Ask about her day and whatnots." Robin said.

"I thought we were on level 33, um four? Never mind." Beast boy said.

"And number five." Cyborg said. "forget everything we just said." Robin and Cyborg said together.

"Forget everything you just said." Beast boy does a double take. "Wait, what?"

"No questions asked." Both the boys started pushing Beast boy to the door. "Now remember what we told you." And with that, Beast boy made his way to his room.

Hours passed and Beast boy stood at Raven's door. He had been there for almost five minutes and was losing what little patience he had. Knocking on her door for the billionth, no trillionth time, he finally got an answer.

"Oh um…who is it?" Came Raven's shy voice from the other side of the door.

"It's a quarter passed ten, you're not done yet?" He whined.

"I'm not decent. " Raven said timidly.

"I'm sure you look perfect, can you please come out?" There was a long pause. Suddenly Raven's door opened, revealing the dark empath herself. Beast boy's eye's practically bulged out his sockets.

She wore black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank-top that showed some cleverage, but not by much. She still had on her normal shoes, but her hair was in a small pony-tail. She had a jeaned jacket in her hand, and dare Beast boy say it, she looked_ hot_!

It's time like these he was thankful for not having his uniform on.

His outfit was simple. A purple v-neck with some loose jeans, and his normal purple sneakers. He didn't even try bothering with his hair.

"Rae, you look…" his mind flashed back to rule number two. _"Don't be rude."_ Considering they said to forget everything he said, "Well, you've looked better." Raven gave him a hurt look. "I'm kidding. You look stunning." Raven's face brightened a little, but that hurt expression still remained.

"I guess we should get going then." Raven said as she walked out the room. Beast boy quickly made her way towards her, now walking side by side. They walked to the common room doors, where the rest of the team sat, seemingly watching a horror movie.

"Hey guys, me and Rae are going out for a bit." Beast boy said, as he and Raven walked towards the door.

"My name isn't Rae, and its Raven and I." Raven corrected him.

"Remember what we told you." Cyborg called out after they walked out of the door. Robin and Cyborg snickered.

"Please, what is the funny?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing Star. We're just getting some payback on Beast Boy." Robin answered, before turning his attention back to the screen. Starfire was still confused, but soon returned to the T.V as well.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were walking through the city streets in an awkward silence.

"So… uh… Raven. What made you say yes?" Beast Boy asked out of the blue.

"Well, normally I would've thrown you out the window for even touching me. I don't know why I said yes." Actually she did, but she couldn't tell him that.

"So, you regret coming out with me?" He asked naively.

" No no no, I'm glad you asked me out."

"Well I am too!" Beast Boy said more cheerfully. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in another direction. "C'mon Rae, I gotta show you something!" he dragged her to a smoothie stand , giving a quick '_tada!' _

"Froyo?" Raven asked.

"Yes, it's only the most awesome smoothie shop you can get here! You never tried it?"

"I'm more of a tea person." She said.

"Exactly! They have a tea flavored drink here too!" they went up to the man running the shack.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Key lime slush for me, and an herbal one for my lady- friend." Beast Boy said. The man nodded and left to make the drinks. Beast boy was about to pull out his wallet, when he heard a sweet voice interrupt him.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay for me." Raven said. Beast Boy thought. _Plan c, be a gentleman._ That meant be the opposite right?

"Your right, you should pay." Beast Boy said. Raven starred at hi incredulously, but didn't have a choice when the cashier brought up their drinks. They walked some more, Beast Boy slurping on his slushy, and Raven silently drinking her own.

Letting out a large belch, Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"Well that hit the spot."

"I guess." Raven replied with a still disgusted look on her face.

"Well, what do you want to do next?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well we-" Beast Boy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I know! Follow me!" he said before morphing into a falcon and flying off. Raven, sadly, followed behind.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. But I got it updated finally! So, Beast Boy is acting like a complete jerk to Raven, how will she deal with it. Tune in next chapter on, Wanna date!**


End file.
